Where'd You Go?
by alexeldrid
Summary: After the War, Oliver Wood and his wife Alexandria try to keep up their relationship. But as time passes, Alex grows tired of Quidditch being more important in his life than their family.  Songfic for Where'd You Go by Fort Minor


"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she set down the novel she was reading.

Oliver stammered, as he threw his Quidditch bag over his shoulder, "I've got to go back to work."

"Again?" Alexandria asked with conviction. "You just got home though."

"I know, I'm sorry." Oliver confessed, "Coach called in for a practice tonight."

Alex sighed, heavily irritated, "I'm getting really tired of this."

"I know, I know," Oliver agreed, "But we've got to put food on the table."

"OH DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT!" Alex outraged, standing from the couch, shaking her head at her husband.

Oliver and Alexandria Wood have been married for nearly twelve years, each year seeming harder than the last. Alex was a stay at home mother to their three children while Oliver played for the international Quidditch team Puddlemere United, which kept him away from the family for months at a time. Many nights were spent apart, but lately Alex had contemplated how much more she could take. She was over dealing with his job and was prepared to force Oliver to make the choice: them or Quidditch.

"ALEX!" Oliver ranted back, adjusting his Quidditch bag, "WITH YOU NOT WORKING, SOMEONE HAS TO!"

"We have enough to suffice, Oliver!" Alex shot back, "You play because you love it! We have the money to live, but let's face it; we're getting to old for this back and forth crap. I want my husband back and your kids need their father!"

"They have me!"

Alex gritted her teeth and approached Oliver. Quietly, between her clenched jaw, she whispered in his face with a glare, "Not as much as they should."

She walked passed him, heading to exit the living room.

Turning around in an instant, he questioned fiercely, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just tired…" she sighed, not looking back.

"Of what?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

"Of this."

"Of us?"

"Possibly," Alex timidly turned back towards him.

Oliver remained silent as he looked his wife in the eyes.

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,  
>Seems like it's been forever,<br>That you've been gone._

She said with annoyance, **"Some days I feel like shit,  
>Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,<br>I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
>I get along but the trips always feel so long"<strong>

Oliver stared, still not saying anything. Alex worked her way across the room as she spoke. Her arms and hands flailing with every word she stated.

****She continued, **"And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
>'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,<br>But I feel like an idiot, working my day around the call,  
>But when I pick up I don't have much to say"<strong>

He looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact with Alex.

**"So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up, that I'm stuck here waiting, at times debating," **she added. "**Telling you that I've had it with you and your career, and me and the rest of the family are here" **

_I miss you so,  
>Seems like it's been forever,<br>That you've been gone.  
>Where'd you go?<br>I miss you so,  
>Seems like it's been forever,<br>That you've been gone,  
>Please come back home…<em>

"Alex…" Oliver tried, reaching out to touch her shoulder; she shrugged him off._  
><em>  
><strong>"Come back home!" <strong>She pleaded,** "You know the place where you used to live?  
>Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,<br>Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
>But now, you only stop by every once and a while…"<strong>

Yelling, she continued,** "Shit, I find myself just filling my time!  
>With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind!<br>I'm doing fine!"**

Alexandria glared,** "and I'm planning to keep it that way,  
>You can call me if you find that you have something to say,<br>And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
>That I'm stuck here waiting, at times debating,<br>Telling you that I've had it with you and your career,  
>And Me and the rest of the family are here"<br>**  
><em>I miss you so,<br>Seems like it's been forever,  
>That you've been gone.<br>Where'd you go?  
>I miss you so,<br>Seems like it's been forever,  
>That you've been gone,<br>Please come back home..._

Noticing, the children entering the room, Alex lowered her voice and stepped closer to Oliver.

**"I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
>That I'm stuck here waiting, no longer debating,<br>Tired of sitting and hating and making these excuses,  
>For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,"<strong>

Making the decision, she picked up her youngest, and straddling the little girl to her hip. Alex then took their middle child and only son by the hand.

**"It seems one thing has been true all along,  
>You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,<br>I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
>When you come back I won't be here" <strong>she spit.

Alexandria walked passed Oliver, hitting his shoulder as she did so, with her kids in hand and their eldest teenage daughter following in toe. Making her way to the door, she grabbed her keys from the table that sat in the little nook by their front entry. Looking at the door, Alex opened it, looked back at her husband once more, a tear following from her eye. With one shake of the head, Alex exited her home, slamming the door behind her.

Oliver had never felt so alone in his life. With a big sigh he walked over to the coffee table and took a seat next to the book Alex had set down in what seemed like only moments ago. He ran his fingers across the bubbled up title, taking in the last reminisce of his wife; of his family; of his life. Placing his elbows to his knees and putting his head in his hands, he began to speak to himself.

****_Where'd you go?_

"**I miss you so"**

_****__Seems like it's been forever,  
>That you've been gone.<br>Where'd you go?_**  
><strong>

"**I miss you"  
><strong>

_Seems like it's been forever,  
>That you've been gone,<em>**  
><strong>

"**Please come back home..."**

Tears caught in his throat; his voice was shaking.

**"Please come back home..."  
><strong>

Removing his hanging head from his palms, he peered up and caught a glimpse of a family photo they had all taken just months ago.

"**Please come back home..."**

Remembering the good times, he covered his face with his hands once more. Pressurizing his hands as he slid them down his face, Oliver let a small sigh escape his lips. 

"**Please come back home..." **Oliver whispered to himself, tears falling from his face in mass proportions, **"Please come back home...**"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Some of the lyrics were changed in order to accommodate the story a bit better.**


End file.
